Teenage Blues: My Life Is One Hell of a Nightmare!
by jena123
Summary: Annabella Monroe is a 13 year old girl whose high school starts at 8th grade. Together, Bella, along with her best friends Jeremiah and Joleen, cousin Lionel, and new friends Cristal, Raven, and Gisella try to solve the high school drama with the Fashion Divas leader Brittney Van Buren. Soon, they realize that high school isn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Annabella Monroe. My friends and family call me Bella. I have long dark hair up to my elbows and brown eyes with light tan skin. I am thirteen years old (my birthday is in June) and I'm starting the eighth grade. In our town, eighth grade was high school. I have two older siblings named Robbie and Ramona who go to high school. They're both twins and in the eleventh grade. They don't really do anything alike or look identical. I don't really like them. I'd prefer my older in college brother Leon and sister Chloe. I sleep in my sister's old bed in my room.

I was half-excited and half-nervous about starting high school. The good thing was that my siblings would be there and they knew where everything was. The bad news was that the Fashion Divas were going to be there. The Fashion Divas were these popular girls that were in my junior high school that think they're so cool and trendy. They were mean and bossy to everyone. The leader of the Fashion Divas was Brittney Van Buren. Her family is rich and snobby. They make reality shows seem funny. If they were on one, it'd be called _Fashion Disaster! Starring The Snobby Van Buren Family! _

I went to my closet to get dressed. I decided to wear my red striped shirt, shorts, and Converse. I put my hair in a pigtail and went downstairs to the kitchen. Ramona and Robbie were there with Mom eating eggs and bacon. I ate some eggs with bacon, but Robbie tried to grab a piece, so I slapped his hand.

"Hey!" he shouted sounding like a ten-year old instead of a sixteen year old. He's so immature sometimes.

* * *

After breakfast, we went to school. Robbie and Ramona drove to school. I decided to wait for the bus with my friend Anthony Green and cousin Lionel. Anthony was eleven and in the sixth grade. He had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Lionel was my age and had blond hair with blue eyes. Since our high school starts at eighth grade, we were called "minor niners."

"Hey, dudes!" our friend Jeremiah Hill shouted. "We're high schoolers now!" He had dark hair, tan skin, and wore glasses. He was our age. His birthday was in December.

I grinned at him. "We're out of the hell hole."

"At last." Lionel said. "Poor Anthony though."

"One more year." Anthony groaned. "You guys are so lucky."

"Where are your brother and sister?" Jeremiah asked me. "Did they drive?"

I nodded. "They're juniors now. Lucky them."

Once the bus arrived, we got on it. Our enemy Alicia Callister was on it. We sat away from her.

"Hey, Anna." a boy named Cameron said. "Your sibs drove to school?"

"Yeah." I replied. "If Miss Pretty Popular Girl is in any of my classes, I'm going to kill myself."

"We all will kill ourselves, too." Jeremiah said.

I saw Alicia roll her eyes from the corner of my eye, as if she was thinking, _What a bunch of weirdos. _

"Don't kill yourselves over one popular chick." Cameron told us. "Just ignore her."

When we got to school, we rushed off the bus immediately. People yelled to each other back and forth. There was pushing and shouting.

"Move yo scrawny little butts, people!" a voice from behind yelled. I looked around for my best friend Joleen Pattison in the crowd of one thousand people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's wait for Joleen here." Jeremiah said.

We waited near the main doors. I saw Brittney and her clique. They were wearing pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, pink eyeliner, pink shirts with colored tights and golden shoes. Too much pink if you ask me.

"Bella!" a perky voice shouted. "Lionel! Jeremy!"

I turned and saw Joleen rushing to us. "Hey, Joleen!"

Joleen crashed right into us. "Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked as he helped us up.

"Totally, dude." Joleen laughed. "I had a great summer vacation. Hey, where's Robbie?"

"He's probably with the other upper classmen." I replied. "You know my brother's friends with Tyler."

Joleen's eyes widened as if she just saw a ghost. "The...upper classmen?" she asked slowly. "What if they toss us in garbage cans? What if they give us swirlies? What if-"

"Relax." I told her. "Robbie won't let anyone of his class bother us. Hey, we don't have schedules!"

"Then how are we going to get to our classes?" Joleen asked. "We'll look like idiots."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "We'll all be idiots together."

"Totally." Lionel nodded. "Who says we have to be smart?"

"We're the idiots." Jeremiah said. "Yeah idiots!"

"Eighth graders report to the audotorium." a woman announced. "Move it, move it. Hussle in there." We went inside the school and to the audotorium rather slowly. People were walking like turtles.

"Oh my God, move faster!" someone yelled.

"It's only the first day, Rochelle!" someone else said.

* * *

"Hiya." a voice from behind said. I turned to see Jim Gaglia.

"Hi, Jim." I said. "Guys, I found Jim."

Jeremiah grinned. "Sup dude?" he asked.

"The sky." Jim replied laughing. "I hope we get the same classes."

Brittney walked past us. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She also had her own purse with her.

"Hey, will you losers move it and find some seats away from me?" she asked. "Like, literally."

I frowned at her as we found some seats and sat down.

"Hey, Bella." Gisella said. "Joleen. Check me out."

She had pink and red in her long blond hair. She also wore trendy clothes with cute flats.

"Is everyone looking all trendy now?" I asked.

"Oh, I started some fashion blog." Gisella replied.

The principal walked on the stage. Everyone went silent like mice.

"Hello, boys and girls." the principal said. "My name is Mr. Clarke. You may noticed you didn't get your schedules. There were some errors making them."

"So, no classes then?" a boy asked. "All right!"

We all laughed at that. Mr. Clarke even laughed.

"No, no." he said. "Your new schedules are in these bins along with your planners."

We all got up to get our new schedules. People pushed and shoved each other.

"I have English first." Joleen said. "I got Ms. Golden."

I looked at my schedule. I had the same as Joleen.

"English with Ms. Golden." I said. "What about you boys?"

* * *

"Same." Jeremiah and Lionel replied. Then we had to go to our class.

"Hey, I got zumba second period." I said.

"Me, too!" Joleen shouted. "What do we even do in zumba?"

"I think you dance and exercise there." Jeremiah replied. "My cousins love zumba."

When we got to English class, Brittney was there. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no." Alicia said walking in. "This is going to be the worst class ever."

"You're telling me." I mumbled. "_You're_ here."

"Let's sit near the front." Joleen told us.

We sat in the front where the popular kids weren't.

"You have got to be kidding me." a boy in a black sweater said. "Seriously, a drama queen in our class."

Jeremiah laughed. "Good one, Pete."

Soon the bell rang and Ms. Golden had to tell us what we were going to do. She had long dark hair and wore glasses with a lavender dress and high heels. She kept doing hand gestures while she talked, which got annoying.

"Her hands should do all the talking." I whispered.

"I know." Joleen whispered back. "That'll get annoying."

Ms. Golden looked at us. "Annabella Monroe. Another mischevious Monroe child. I had your brothers and sister."

"How was my brother last year? I asked.

"He acted very nice to get out of doing homework for me." Ms. Golden said. "Are you like your brother at all?"

"No." I replied. "I'm more like Leon."

* * *

Ms. Golden nodded. "You have a striking resemblance of him, due to what Robbie told me."

"He tried to steal my breakfast." I said. "So, I slapped his hand."

"Good." Ms. Golden replied. "You're a good girl. Robbie told me all about you saying you're a terrible little sister to him." Then the bell rang.

"Do you think Robbie would be in our class?" Joleen asked. "He's one of the few upper classmen I know. My cousin Patricia is a sophomore."

We walked to the gym.


	3. Chapter 3- Gym Class Drama

Chapter 3- Gym Class Drama

When we got to the gym, a lot of kids were in there sitting on the bleachers. I looked around for Robbie, but I didn't see him on the bleachers.

"You have to be kidding!" Brittney shouted walking past us. "Avery, why can't you be in my first period English class?"

"I had English with Mr. Starke." a girl with curly brown hair said. "Hi, Robbie's sister."

"Don't say hi or anything to her!" Brittney told Avery. "Don't look at her."

"Hello, everyone." a woman said. "I'm Coach Everett. Welcome to zumba."

The gym doors opened and Robbie came in with two other boys.

"Boys." Coach Everett said. "Do you have zumba or something else?"

"Zumba." Robbie replied. "Oh, great. My sister's in this, uh, class."

I rolled my eyes. Robbie sorta smirked at me.

* * *

"Girls, stand up." Coach Everett said. "Boys, go stand over there."

"All right!" Robbie shouted. "Time to get physical!"

"No fights, please." Coach Everett said. "Who's your sister?"

"I'm his sister." I said. "I'm nothing like him."

Coach Everett smiled at me. "That's good. You're...Annabella?"

I nodded. "Let's get things started."

"Okay, everyone." Coach Everett said. "Stand and spread out."

We all stood and spread out. Coach Everett faced us, and we faced her like a mirror.

"So, now, we're going to exercise." she told us as she bend down and touched her toes. We all did the same.

"This some easy shit, bro." Robbie said. "You people are gonna pass if you can dance."

"Shut up, Monroe." a girl told him. "You're just standing there staring at us girls." Some kids laughed.

Coach Everett did a big jump and we all jumped until someone screamed.

"You little piece of shit, you kicked me in the boob!" a girl shouted. "Watch your troll feet!"

"Girl, you be standing too close, ghetto baby." another girl said.

"Girl, you be standing too close yourself." the first girl replied. Then they began to fight each other which led to the office.

"Dramaaa." Jeremiah sang. I laughed.

"Stupid Jess and Kylie." Robbie said. "That's what happens when you fight in gym class."

"Good to know." Joleen replied.

* * *

"Can we play volleyball?" someone asked. "Please?"

"Sure." Coach Everett said. "Robbie, take your earbuds out and put your phone away."

"I happen to be listening to Neon Green." Robbie replied. "He's the bomb." (Neon Green is some rap singer with a kid named Olive Green).

I rushed over to him and took his phone. A few kids laughed. Then I took Robbie's earbuds.

"Hey!" Robbie shouted. "Sorry, coach. Bella, give me my stuff back."

I gave him his phone and earbuds. "There, Mr. Swag."

"Shut up." Robbie replied.

We played some sports games. Joleen and I kept talking to Jeremiah and Lionel.

"Girls that aren't in our grade are so dramatic." I said. "People make deals over silly things."

"I hope you won't be like that, Bell." Jeremiah told me. "There's Brittney."

Brittney was talking to Robbie's friends. She was fluffing her hair and kept on laughing. Somehow, I felt sick watching her.

"She better not flirt with Robbie." I said. "Too many girls like him."

I saw Robbie sitting on the bleachers. I went over to him.

"Hey, Robbie, I had your English teacher." I said. "Ms. Golden is nice. You told her I was a terrible little sister."

"You keep bothering me." Robbie replied.

"Robbie, you're so mean." Joleen said. "Shame on you, mister."

"Shame, shame, shame!" Jeremiah sang-shouted.

The bell rang and we grabbed our backpacks and left the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had some history act class with Mr. Carter.

"Hey, we all got the same class again." Lionel said.

"Robbie, where are you going?" I asked.

"Algebra." Robbie replied walking down the hall.

My friends and I went to our history act class, which was at the audotorium.

"Hello!" a person dressed as Albert Einstein greeted us smiling. "Please come in and find a seat."

We walked into the audotorium and sat in some seats.

"Hiya." a girl with long brown and red hair said to me. "You're Robbie's sister, right?"

I nodded. "I'm Annabella. You are?"

"I'm Cristal." the girl replied. "I'm in tenth grade."

"Nice hair." Joleen told her. "I'm Joleen. These boys are Jeremiah and Lionel."

"You guys are gonna _love_ this class." Cristal said. "We get to act out a lot of stuff."

The bell rang for class to start. Mr. Carter stood on the stage.

"Good morning, youngsters." he said. "I am Mr. Carter. If you're new, welcome to Virginia Central High School. Let's go over the rules. Go, vultures!"

"Hooray." a boy said. "I can't wait to be a soldier guy."

"Rule one, try to be on time." Mr. Carter continued on. "I know it's only the first day. Rule two, have fun in our class."

"All right!" someone shouted. "Let's get to some fun stuff!"

Mr. Carter looked at us. "You are going to love our school." he said. "There are pep rallies, fashion shows, grade on grade games, football games, cheer leading, Opposite Sex Day, Make-Your-Own-Food carnival, and more."

"Sweet!" we shouted. "What are we going to do right now?"

"You can have a fashion show." Mr. Carter said.

"High school is so fun!" I shouted.

Joleen nodded. "We should go to all the fun and outrageous activities."

When class was over, we had to go to algebra with Mrs. Dale. After that, we had lunch.


	5. Chapter 5 - DRAMA!

Chapter 5

When we walked into the cafeteria, I looked around for Robbie or Ramona. I saw Brittney and some other popular kids. They rolled their eyes covered in makeup at us.

"Hey." Cristal said. "You guys wanna sit with me?"

"Sure." I replied. "Have you seen my brother or sister?" We sat at her table.

"Robbie's over at the soda machine." Cristal told me. "So, anyways, do you guys have a name for your group?"

"No." Joleen said. "Hey, we can be the fun cool kids that can do anything."

"Totally!" Jeremiah shouted. "We're so cool."

Just then, Brittney walked by with her purse. The purse hit my head like a wrecking ball.

"Hey, watch it with your swinging torture device, she-devil." I said. "You could've knocked my brain out."

"Oops, sorry, Miss Goody-Goody." Brittney replied doing a fake frown at me.

* * *

"Gee, you're not even sorry." Lionel said. "Can't you keep your purse down?"

Brittney just walked away like a model by sashaying.

"Hey, did you know that she's gonna try out for cheer leading?" Cristal asked. "Her sister Bailee told me."

"Oh, please." I replied. "Robbie knows Bailee."

We got on the lunch line. A lot of people were on the line.

"Ugh, mystery meat again." Cristal said. "Let's get some pizza." So we got pizza and milk with fruit.

"Hey, Cristal, are you in any clubs?" I asked.

"I'm only in the art club." Cristal replied. "You guys can make your own club."

"We should make...the..." Jeremiah said. "Uh...what do...oh, yeah! _The Dare Show_!"

I nodded. "We should film _The Dare Show _here at school sometime."

"Hey, I have science next with Mrs. Wright." Joleen said. "Then, I have free period, and then, finally foreign languages class with Ms. Paules."

"Same!" I shouted. "You guys?"

"I have the same foreign languages class." Jeremiah said. "I got Mrs. Dooley for science. So does Lionel."

We went to science class. It began to get so hot. I saw Robbie, so I tried to yell at him.

"Hey, Robbie!" I shouted trying to sound like a man. "Where ya headed to, tough guy?"

Joleen began to laugh so hard. "Come on, dude."

"You guys are so hilarious!" Cristal shouted. "Why is Robbie mean to you?"

"He's a douche bag." I replied. "Well, sometimes."

* * *

"I have four brothers." Cristal said. "Two younger and two older."

"I have two brothers, one little stepbrother, two sisters, and one little stepsister." I replied. "My family is a bit complicated." I stepped on a shoe by mistake.

"Hey!" Brittney cried. "Watch it with your huge feet, you loser girl."

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't see you there."

"You have the brain of a chicken." Brittney replied.

I frowned. "Well, you should've been aborted, going around like you're the queen of high school."

"Oooohhhh." some kids including Joleen said.

Then we went to our last classes.

"The day's almost over." Lionel said. "I'm glad."

"I gotta say, high school is not so bad." I told my friends. "We almost survived our first day."

"Omigosh, I'm gonna be a cheer leader!" Brittney shouted. "I _have_ to be one!"

I felt as if someone had knocked me out. Joleen looked as if someone had stolen something from her.

"Guys, Brittney can't be the queen of everything." I said.

"Yeah." Joleen nodded. "We should take her down."

"Down, down, down, down, down." Jeremiah sang.

Lionel looked at us. "Does this mean I have to wear a cheer leading dress?"

"You don't have to." Joleen replied.

"I want to be the mascot." Jeremiah said.

* * *

Our teacher talked to us about the class. We spent the rest of the period talking and playing games. When the dismissal bell rang, we went to the gym for cheer leading tryouts.

"What are you guys doing?" Ramona asked.

"We're gonna take Brittney down." I told her.

Joleen nodded grinning. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Mr. Swag, but I mostly want to watch my friend." Ramona said rolling her eyes.

We went to the bleachers. Brittney was talking to some kids.

"Hello, students." Mr. Carter said. "Are you here for cheer tryouts?"

"Heck, yeah." I replied. "Brittney is so annoying."

Soon, Coach Everett came and told us all about the cheer tryouts. We had to line up and try to cheer or whatever. The first girl wasn't that good. She just stared at everyone and waved her arms and kicked her legs like crazy.

* * *

"That was...good, Evelyn." Coach Everett said. "Good to go. Bye."

Evelyn left the gym in a hurry without looking at anyone. Brittney was next. She did some cartwheels and a flip. She also did a perfectly good split.

"Good job, Brittney." Coach Everett said. "Next."

Some emo girl was next. After she went, it was our turn (mine and Joleen's turn).

We sorta danced and did flips and cartwheels. Someone whistled. Jeremiah began to dance. After we were finished, some people clapped.

"That was _terrible_!" Brittney shouted. "Just _terrible_!"

We rolled our eyes at her. So far, this year was off to a half good, half bad start.


	6. Chapter 6- Author's Note

**Author's Note: The Dare Show is an internet web show Bella's cousins and brother used to make when they were Bella's age. Also, Neon Green is NOT a real person! Yes, Neon Green is a color. He is made up. **

**If you can't remember who's who, I can tell you! **

**Annabella (Bella) - 13 years old, has dark hair, little sister of Leon, Robbie, Chloe, and Ramona, cousin of Lionel. She is a good friend and likes to annoy Robbie **

**Joleen- Bella's best friend, has light brown hair, two little brothers, also has a crush on Robbie **

**Jeremiah- has dark hair, wears glasses, not too skinny, likes to make people laugh **

**Lionel- cousin of Bella, Robbie, Ramona, Chloe, and Leon, neglected by his parents a lot, always hangs out with Bella, Joleen, Jeremiah, and Robbie, has blond hair and blue eyes **

**Brittney Van Buren- mean, sassy popular girl, has blond hair and brown eyes, hates unpopular kids, thinks she's the queen of everything, gets whatever she wants **

**Cristal- new friend of Bella and everyone else, doesn't really like Robbie **

**Robbie- older brother of Bella who is 16, has brown hair and brown eyes, likes to cause trouble, teases Bella often **

**Ramona- twin sister of Robbie who is 16, has brown hair and brown eyes, doesn't act like Robbie at all **

**Gisella- girl who knows Bella and the others, likes to wear trendy clothes, has long blond hair with colored streaks and blue eyes **

**MORE NEW PEOPLE TO COME! (not a lot!) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When we got home, Anthony, Julie, and Daniel were waiting for us. Julie and Daniel were our eight year old and five year old stepsister and stepbrother. They both had short brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, where were you?" Anthony asked. "You should've been home an hour ago."

"We were busy taking Brittney down." I replied.

"You got into a fight?" Julie asked. "What a way to spend your first day."

"No, none of us got into a fight, silly." Joleen said.

Robbie came outside shirtless. "What were you guys doing there?"

"Uh, why are you shirtless?" I asked.

"It's hot out here." Robbie replied. "You've seen me shirtless before."

"No we haven't." Joleen said. She poked Robbie.

"Eww, don't touch him." I made a face as if someone had farted. "He's all sweaty and gross."

"Yeah, don't touch me." Robbie said. "Touch Lionel."

* * *

"We're all sweaty." Lionel said. "Let's go inside."

We went inside. Mom was home, as usual.

"Hey, kids." she said. "How was school?"

"I _love _high school." I told her. "This school year is going to be fun! We met a nice girl named Cristal."

"Cristal?" Robbie asked. "Girl with colored hair? I don't know her."

"Yes, you do." I said. "Cristal knows you. She asked if I was your sister."

"Robbie, you seriously told Ms. Golden that Bella is a terrible sister?" Joleen asked. "That's cold."

Anthony nodded. "Cold as a cucumber."

"You just said that's cool." Lionel told him.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Robbie, be nice to Bella in school."

"Fine, but everyone I know knows that we're related." Robbie said. "I don't have to be so overprotective."

"If you want, I'll be overprotective for Bella." Ramona said. "Robbie's a bad brother."

"I'm kidding." Robbie replied. "I'll be overprotective then."

I grinned. "Good. What's wrong with Cristal?"

"Nothing, except that she likes me." Robbie said.

"Gross." I said pretending to gag. "You wear too much cologne, that's why."

"Actually, that's me." Jeremiah replied. "Sorry."

Soon, our friends had to go home. Lionel stayed with us.

"High school seems good." Lionel said. "It was a little dramatic today."

* * *

"I hope none of you got into a fight." Mom said looking at Robbie.

"I've been a perfect kid in school." Robbie replied. "I didn't tease Bella or any of her friends."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't want your friends to know that I'm your sister."

"That _is_ cold." our older brother Leon said. He still lived with us because he didn't want to leave us."Robbie, aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

"Yeah, put on a shirt, _Robert_." I said grinning at him. "You're all sweaty and gross."

"Hey, Leon was shirtless when we were younger." Robbie replied. "Besides, it's normal for boys to be shirtless, you know."

"Don't gross me out." I told him. "Leon was way skinnier."

Leon began to laugh. We had dinner and watched TV.


	8. Chapter 8- Little Bit of Drama

Chapter 7- Little Drama

The next morning, we woke up and got ready for school. We had some breakfast and went to school with our friends.

"Hey." Jeremiah said. He was on a skateboard.

"Hey, man." Lionel and I replied as Anthony and Joleen joined us.

"You guys, I forgot to tell you something." Jeremiah said looking serious as if he committed suicide.

"What, that you're a brony?" Joleen asked. (It means a boy who likes _My Little Pony_).

"No." Jeremiah said trying not to laugh. "It's that...Lionel and I got into trouble."

I stared at him. "What? How?" I asked. "You better not be turning into my brother."

Jeremiah looked at us. "You remember that rat from last year?"

"Oh, you mean Squeakers?" Joleen asked. "Yeah. He was so cute for a rat."

"Yeah, well, I took him." Jeremiah said. "He got out of my bag and got lost."

"No, he came out of _my_ bag." Lionel replied.

"I'm sure it was my bag." Jeremiah said.

"My bag."

"No, my bag."

"Squeakers liked me more."

"Did, not."

"Did, too."

"He didn't like your odor."

"BOYS!" Joleen and I shouted.

The boys looked at us. "What?"

"We're gonna be late." I said. We rushed to school as fast as we can.

When we got to school, we went to English class.

"Hey, losers." Brittney said. "Why are your faces all red? Did you cry about being losers?"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I just hated that girl.


	9. Chapter 9 (8) - Getting A Plan and Drama

Chapter 8- Getting A Plan and More Drama!

We had to go to art class after English. Cristal was in our class, and so was Robbie. I was glad for two reasons.

"Hey, guys." Cristal said. "Hello, _Robert_."

I was also glad that Robbie was wearing a shirt. If he wasn't, people would act as if he was someone from TV.

"Oh, no." Tyler said coming in. "Hi, Bella."

"Don't be mean to her." Robbie told him. "My mom said I can't be mean to my sister."

"Bella, you're lucky you have older brothers." Joleen told me. "Big brothers are so neat."

Cristal nodded. "Yeah. My brothers are weird, though. How many brothers do you have, Bella?"

"I have two brothers." I replied. "The other one is older than Robbie."

"Hi, Bella." a girl with long blond hair said.

"Don't talk to her." Robbie said to me. "She's weird."

The bell rang for class to start. Everyone sat at tables.

Our art teacher was Ms. Arne. She told us what we were going to do.

* * *

After art, we went to our history act class.

"Hello, students!" Mr. Carter shouted. He was dressed as a hippie. "Today should be groovy."

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Brittney scoffed. "Let's just get to having a fashion show."

Mr. Carter looked at us. "Do any of you want to be class president?"

"Ooh, me!" Brittney shouted. "I would make a _great _and _lovely _president. Go Van Buren!"

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Yeah, right. No one would vote for a rude snobby person."

"Bella, you should campaign against her." Jeremiah said. "After all, Brittney can't be queen of our whole school."

"Totally." Cristal nodded. "Her stupid sister thinks she's so great."

"I'm so rich, so I could buy everyone wonderful gifts with pictures of me." Brittney said. "Let's have a fashion show _now_. Some of you losers need makeovers stat."

"Okay." Mr. Carter said looking a little dazed. "Who else wants to be president?"

"Bella does!" Joleen shouted. "She's gonna knock Brittney off her feet!"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. I will take her down."

"Oh, really?" Brittney asked. "You and your loser clique are gonna campaign against _me_?"

"Yeah, sister." Joleen replied. "You're going _down_."

"Totally underground down." I said. "Right, guys?"

Jeremiah, Lionel, and Cristal nodded. "Yup."

* * *

"I'd like to see you try." Brittney said. "None of you are as rich as me."

"My Uncle Charles is rich." Cristal replied. "He's a billionaire."

So, we were forced to do a fashion show.

"Hey, today's Friday." Lionel said. "Guys, what are we going to do about the campaign?"

I shrugged. "Well, we have to be honest and keep promises to people."

"Oh, that's easy." Joleen said. "We should promise everyone great things."

Brittney held up some paper. "All of you have to vote for me. I made excellent promises."

"Like what?" a boy asked. "Better eyeshadow?"

"Don't be stupid, Tony." Brittney said. "I promise better classes and a makeover class."

"La-ame!" Jeremiah replied in a singsong voice.

"I'll make my own fashion blog, _Fashion Girl Faith_." Brittney told us. "With the help of my assistants, we'll get everyone to vote for me."

"Ay-yi-yi." Cristal said shaking her head. "Guys, we need a plan."

"We can get Robbie to talk to all the girls in our grade." I suggested. "We could get our fans to vote for us and tell everyone."

"I mean, some of you look like monkeys." Brittney said. "Oh, and you better come to my party tomorrow, or else."

Just then, a bottle came out of nowhere and hit Brittney like a strike of lightning.

"Who threw that?" Brittney yelled. "Bella Monroe, you are _so_ dead!" She threw her purse at me.

"Watch it, Godzilla." I said. "You almost killed someone with that!"

* * *

Apparently, we got sent to the office. I had _never_ been sent to the office before.

"You could've ruined my beautiful face, you loser." Brittney said. "Who do you think you are?"

"What happened?" Mr. Clarke asked.

"_She_ threw a bottle at _me_!" Brittney shouted.

I shook my head. "I did _not_ throw any bottles. Besides, you threw your purse at me."

"Well, Annabella, your school records _do_ show that you're a good student." Mr. Clarke said. "I won't give you detention."

At lunch, Brittney made her own buttons and posters. Some people _actually_ wanted to _vote for her_.

"That girl is the new face of disgust." I said.

Joleen nodded. "She's so selfish and cares about herself."

"Vote Van Buren!" Brittney shouted. "You can come to my party!"

"We should have our own party." I said.

"Whatcha talking about, Willis?" Robbie asked us.

I sighed. "Brittney's running for class president, and so am I. We have to throw our own party."

"Relax." Robbie said. "I'll get people to come and vote at our party. No one can get enough of the Robster."

"Hey." Bailee, Brittney's sister said. "Uh, my sister's gonna...crush you guys."

"Shut your mouth, bull-crapper." a girl with long dark hair and pale skin said. She also had black makeup on.

"Stay out of this, Raven." Bailee told her.

"Don't tell the emo girl what to do." Cristal said. "So, go walk your little scrawny bird legs away, Van _Boring_."

* * *

Bailee just walked away in shock. I was sort of glad the little drama was over.

"Raven, can you vote for Bella?" Cristal asked Raven. "She's my friend who's running for class president."

"Sure, whatever makes you people happy."

Joleen looked at me. "Bella, where will the party be? Not everyone can go to Brittney's."

"You're having a party?" Raven asked. "That's, like, so cool."

"The party will be at our house." Robbie said.

"Everyone, my party will be tonight instead!" Brittney shouted. "Vote Van Buren and you can get a free makeover."

"Vote Van Buren and you can get a free makeover." Jeremiah mocked her. "Ooh, I'm Brittney Van Buren and I'm _so_ rich."

We began to laugh. It was a good thing Brittney was about thirty feet away from us.

"I'm Brittney and I'm so pretty." Lionel said in a nasal tone.

"I love to make everyone jealous of how rich and pretty I am." Jeremiah said pretending to fluff his curly dark hair.

"You guys are so mean in a hilarious way." Cristal told them while laughing.

"Why, thank you, dah-ling!" Jeremiah replied in a high voice. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"

"O-oh m-my g-gosh!" I shouted.

Robbie was laughing with us. "Hey, Yolanda, you'll love hearing this!

"We got swag!" Lionel shouted. "Yes, we're bronies."

We kept laughing so hard that people looked at us. So we calmed down.

"You guys are so cool." Cristal said.

"Thanks, dah-ling." we all replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Party Time and Planning More Ideas

When we went home from school, we rushed to my house.

"Mom!" I shouted. "Can we have a party here tonight?"

Mom frowned as if I told her bad news like someone had died.

"Why?" she asked. "What is this party for?"

"It's about Bella running for class president." Robbie said.

Jeremiah, Joleen, and Lionel nodded. "Yeah. We need to have a party here."

"Mom, if you let us have a party, we'll do all our chores." Robbie said. "I'll even drive anyone anywhere at anytime."

"So, what do you say, Mom?" I asked. "Party time or what?"

Mom sighed. "Fine. Don't invite a lot of people."

"Party time!" I shouted. "The weekend had just started now!"

* * *

"Hey." our neighbor and Lionel's uncle Hunter said coming in rudely. "What goes on here?" He was Leon's old friend from a long time ago.

"Nothing, lonely man." Robbie replied. "Cristal, Raven, meet Hunter. He's our neighbor."

I nodded. "He's weird, but okay."

"We just survived our week of high school, yo!" Joleen shouted. "Let's crank it up here!"

We looked at her and laughed. Raven looked a little intimidated.

"Brittney thinks she's so great." I said. "She wears too much pink makeup."

"People with the last name 'Van Buren' have to be rich and rude." Cristal sighed. "Our generation of people is ruined."

"Hey, what's the big deal here?" Julie asked.

"Welcome to our party." Robbie said. "Just tell your little friends to vote Monroe and you'll get free candy."

"Okay." Julie replied smiling. "Hi, weird man."

Hunter got some soda bottle. "Who wants to watch me chug this?"

"Count me in!" we all said at once.

"Hey, I got some pizza." Robbie told us giving us all pizza slices.

"Guys, what are we going to do about everything?" I asked. "Brittney can't win to be the class president."

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Robbie said.

* * *

"We can ruin Brittney's posters." I said. "Anyone got a poster?"

"I do." Raven replied taking a poster out of her black backpack with chains. "I already ruined it."

I took one good glance at the poster. Raven had drawn a mustache on Brittney's face and crossed out all the words. She had written 'DON'T VOTE FOR BRITTNEY VAN BUREN. SHE IS A BIG PHONY!'

"Oh, wow." Joleen said. "Gimme a marker."

Cristal handed her a marker. Joleen drew devil horns on Brittney's head. I really hoped that Brittney wasn't around, or else we would've been dead. Yes, I mean dead as in not alive.

"Hey, do you think chocolate would make a great pizza topping?" Robbie asked. "Just think."

Sometimes, I wondered what was wrong with my own brother. I know he's a boy and boys are suppose to be gross and jerkish, but Robbie hadn't been gross in public. Maybe Tyler had been telling him too many weird jokes.

"I don't know, try it yourself." I said in a rude tone. "Don't be gross around my friends."

"They're also my friends." Robbie replied licking some melted chocolate he got from his pocket.

I made a face at him. "Get friends your own age and gender."

"Oh, snap." Cristal said laughing. "Robbie, you got served by your own sister."

Lionel was putting chocolate on his pizza slice.

_"Lionel!" _I shouted, causing Lionel to drop the pizza on accident. "Guys, we have to destroy Brittney. Any other ideas?"

* * *

"Mr. Troublemaker must have some good ideas." Raven said. "Like, I don't know."

Joleen nodded. "You got anything, Robbie?"

"It's too soon for the Robster's ideas." Robbie told us. "Go ask Hunter for ideas."

"Robbie, you're suppose to help me." I said. "You're my older brother who has crazy ideas and skips classes. You also lie."

"Hmm, true." Robbie nodded. "So what am I suppose to do? Throw gross food on Brittney?"

"Bella, are you like him at all?" Cristal asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, no. I'm a good student and I'm pretty clever."

"Robbie tries to make Bella act like him." Ramona said laughing. "They like to make chocolate bombs."

"Chocolate bombs?" Cristal asked. "What are those?"

"You put chocolate ice cream and milk in a blender without the cover on, turn the blender on, and SPLAT!" Robbie said. "You get chocolate everywhere! Cool, right?"  
"Bella, he's sociopathic, right?" Hunter asked.

I didn't really want to answer that. Robbie was _half_ sociopathic. He cared about us.

"Stupid question, Hunter." I said. "He's half sociopathic."

"So, what about this whole Brittney thing?" Jeremiah asked. "We have to think of plans."

Robbie sat up and put down his pizza. "Oh, yeah. We can ruin Brittney's..."

"Vlog?" I asked. "Yeah! We can..."

"Troll on it?" Hunter suggested. "Spam on it?"

"Good idea, Uncle Hunter." Lionel said. "You go troll on Brittney's vlog with Robbie."

"Hunter's gonna freak Brittney out." I laughed.

Robbie made a snorting sound. "Yeah. Hunter's so weird, weird enough to scare himself!"

"Hey, no more dissing Cousin Hunter." Hunter said.

"Sorry." I said. "Brittney better watch out."

"Oh, yeah." Robbie and the others nodded.


	11. Chapter 11 (10) - Draaamaaa!

Chapter 10- "Draaamaaa!"

It was Monday and we were at school. I had a pretty good feeling about today.

"This will be great." Joleen said. "We got revenge on Brittney!"

As if on cue, Brittney, Alicia, and Gisella walked past us to Brittney's locker. Brittney and Alicia frowned at us. Then, they stopped when they got to the bulletin board.

"Who ruined my gorgeous posters?!" Brittney yelled loud enough for everyone to hear her, which she always wants.

No one said a single word. I tried not to laugh or anything. It was like someone had done a bad thing to someone and Brittney was trying to find the victim.

"I know one or a few of you losers ruined my posters." Brittney said. "You're all _not_ welcome to my birthday party!"

"Who would even come?" Cristal asked.

* * *

"People who love me." Brittney replied. "Come on, girls. We have to make more posters and ruin the party invitations."

"You're all dead." Alicia told us. Then they walked down the hall.

"Oh, great." I said. "They'll find out we ruined Brittney's posters. Guys, let's make a run for it."

Joleen began to look a little worried. "Yeah, let's run."

"This is _crazy_." Lionel said. "It's only the third day of school."

"Oh, all right." I replied. "At lunch we run."

We went to English class. I tried to avoid the Fashion Divas.

"Hello, Bella." Ms. Golden said. "How are you?"

"I'm just wonderful, thank you for asking." I replied in a sweet voice. "And how are you today?"

Ms. Golden smiled at me. "I'm fine. You are nothing like Robbie, which I like about you."

I wondered why people couldn't just shut up about Robbie. Of course I wasn't like him. Okay, I take that back. I'm only a _little_ bit like my brother. Once when I was only five, Robbie made up this game where he would tell the truth (but in a bad way) to me. He would whisper something to me and I would say what he said. Then, Robbie would pretend he never told me what he said. My brother likes to trick people into thinking he's innocent. He always got what he wanted (well, sometimes). I used to be a little bratty back then because everyone kept spoiling me. That's what you get from having a big family (mostly full of troublemakers, _ahem, Robbie_).

At gym, we played different sports. I decided to stay near Robbie.

"Good thinking." Lionel said. "Bella, are you afraid you're going to get turned in?"

"We all are going to get turned in." Jeremiah replied. "Too bad boys can't hit girls."

I looked at him. "We can't start a fight of any kind with Brittney. I don't want teachers to think I'm so bad."

"You mean, like Robbie?" Joleen asked. "Bella, don't worry. You're not bad."

* * *

"I know." I said. "My cousins were bad in high school and they have kids now. I hung around them when I was little, you know."

"Eww, it's Bella." Tyler said. "My sister will know what you did."

"Oh, shut up, Tyler." I told him. "My brother won't let you rat on me." I looked at Robbie.

Tyler crossed his arms. "Well, he seems pretty busy ignoring you."

And then, things went a little fast, like someone was fast forwarding everything. I picked up my sneaker and brought it down on Tyler's Nike sneaker.

_"Ow!"_ he yelped in pain. "Oh gosh, _ow_! My foot!"

"What's wrong, Callister?" Coach Barnes, the boy coach asked in his loud voice. "Stubbed your toe again?"

"Bella stomped on my foot." Tyler said glaring at me like how Robbie usually glares at me when I tease or anger him. "Hard."

I had been wearing my Converse again, so that was why Tyler's foot hurt. _Duh. _

"Go to the office, Ms. Monroe," Coach Barnes shouted. "No stomping on people's feet in gym."

(_Are you kidding me? This was the second time! Why can't I be Robbie? I want to be sociopathic, too! I want to prove I'm innocent! Someone, come wake me up from this terrible nightmare!_)

I went over to Robbie. "Hey, pinky promise me you won't tell on me, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay." Robbie said as we locked pinkies. "You better get to the-"

"I know." I replied and went to the office.


	12. Chapter 12- Having Fun

Chapter 11- Having Fun

Mr. Clarke looked up at me. "Hello, Annabella. Why are you here?"

"I stomped on Tyler Callister's foot." I said slow enough for him to understand.

"Why did you stomp on his foot?" Mr. Clarke asked. "Did he anger you?"

I nodded. "My brother's friends with him and I used to be best friends with Tyler's sister Alicia until fifth grade. Tyler told me that Alicia will know I did something." I explained.

"What did you do?" Mr. Clarke asked grinning. "Sell granola bars to everyone for $20? Start a gossip about someone?"

"My brother did all those things?" I asked. "Oh, wow."

"No." Mr. Clarke said. "Your brother Robert is pretty good. He's funny and does well in class."

That was hard to believe. Did this man know my brother at all? (_Oh, wait. My brother probably played innocent for the last three years. Tsk tsk). _

"I can't tell you what I did." I told Mr. Clarke.

"Why?" he asked. "You're a good student. You always tell the truth."

* * *

"I'm nothing like Robbie." I said. "Robbie's gross and weird. I only got accused of hitting Brittney once. I stomped on Tyler's foot."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you get detention." Mr. Clarke told me. "Luckily, your brother's in there sometimes."

_WHAT?! _I never gotten a detention before in my own life! This seemed _**sounfair**_ to me!

"F-Fine." I said and went to the detention room nervously and slowly. Robbie was there sitting in a desk. I sat near him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I...cursed." Robbie said. "So, how do you like high school now that you're here with me?"

"I want to be back in elementary school." I said. "I never gotten a detention before. Now my teachers are going to seriously think I'm bad like you and nothing like Leon, Ramona, and Chloe."

Robbie sorta winced. "Don't worry, I'll try to be a good boy."

I grinned. "You better or else..."

"What?" Robbie asked. "You'll lock me up and put makeup on me like you did when you were four?"

"Yes." I replied laughing. "You'd be a pretty boy."

"How would I be as a girl?" Robbie asked.

I shrugged. "You'd be bad and less annoying to me. We'd probably be better BFFs." I could even imagine Robbie as a girl. He'd have longer hair and wear different clothes.

"Too bad." Robbie replied laughing. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, sister."

I kicked him lightly. "I'm your worst nightmare, Robert."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared." Robbie said. "My little sister is going to torture me, which she's already doing."

"You guys are so nice to each other." Raven said. "It makes me want to cry."

Robbie and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Hey, remember when I told you all those mean things about everyone?" Robbie asked. "Everyone really thought you meant those words."

"You stuck gum in my hair." I said. "You put a spider in my cereal once."

"Bella, one time when Ramona and I were three, we went to Melissa Mooney's birthday party." Robbie told me. "She was so bossy, so we ruined her cake."

_Ruined her birthday cake! _That gave me an idea. I actually couldn't believe that Robbie and I were having fun in detention, forgetting about where we were and the whole Brittney problem.

"Hey, Robbie, those things you did just gave me an idea." I said. "Plus, what are we going to do about the whole campaign?"

"Don't worry about that." Robbie told me. "Hey, you should dump paint or salad dressing on Brittney. Maybe both. How cool would that be? Maybe you can put that chunky soup that looks like vomit and it'll look like you threw up on her..."

We ate lunch in detention. Robbie and I kept talking and laughing.

"We shouldn't tell Mom we got detention." I said. "I can't believe I got my first detention."

"Yeah, I actually can't believe that, either." Robbie replied nodding. "But, people would think you're getting bad. Hey, you remember cousin Georgie, right?"

"He was quite nice." I said. "Why?"

"Do you think I'm like him at all?" Robbie asked. "He pretended to act bad. He drove a bike into that Mike's store down the block."

Mike's was a store that we liked to go to. It had fun things and sold different stuff.

"Yeah, you're like him." I told Robbie. "Who do you think I'm like?"

Robbie shrugged. "Probably a combination of Chloe and Ramona."

* * *

We had to stay in the detention room until the dismissal bell rang. We drove home. I wasn't nervous about my brother driving.

"What did you guys do in detention?" Ramona asked. "I saw you in there."

"We just talked." I said. "Don't tell Mom we got detention."

When we got home, Mom was there. More surprisingly, Chloe was there. She was in her late twenties. Chloe was my favorite sister because she was funny and can make anyone smile.

"Hey, Chloe." Robbie said casually. "Mom. School was great."

"Yeah." I nodded. "High school is so fun."


	13. Chapter 13 (12)- Baha Udeen

Chapter 12- Baha Udeen

Just then, Joleen rushed in. "Bella, you have to got to check Brittney's vlog."

I looked at Joleen. "What's wrong?"

"Who's your friend?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, meet one of my BFFs, Joleen." I said. "So, what about Brittney's vlog?"

"She said that we're all dead meat." Joleen told me.

"We're all still alive." Robbie said. "Sure, we're only skin and bones, but we have a lot of-"

"No one's really going to die." I told him. "We have to do something."

Joleen nodded. "I can't believe what happened."

"Don't tell my mom." I said. "My mom would get real mad at me."

"Let's go to Dad's." Robbie said. "He'll understand what we did."

As you can probably tell, our parents are divorced. They got divorced when I was six. My dad had bought himself a new motorcycle and Robbie wanted to ride on it. He ended up getting on the motorcycle and the motorcycle fell over with him on it. It was a miracle that Robbie didn't break his arm or anything. Mom yelled at Dad for not making sure Robbie was safe and that he had a bicycle helmet on. Robbie was eight at the time. Dad yelled at Mom for not telling Robbie to be careful. Mom called Dad a terrible father. Then, boom, they signed divorcement papers. We stay in contact with Dad still. He lived six streets away from us. He always called us on our birthdays and we would spend holidays at his house with his new family (that's where Julie and Daniel came from). I wasn't sure if they were expecting a new baby or anything soon. Our stepmother's name is Jasmine (I think she has a pretty name, but people think my name's prettier). Our Aunt Margaret divorced from our uncle a long time ago.

We went to Dad's house. He was outside looking at his car.

"Hey, Dad." I said. "What are you doing?"

* * *

"I'm fixing my car." Dad replied. "How was school?"

"We got detention." Robbie said. "Looks like school's off to a pretty complicated start for Bella."

"You _both_ got detention?" Dad asked. "What did you do this time?"

I sighed. "I stomped on Tyler's foot and Robbie cursed."

"That's it?" Dad asked. "Bella, you never had a detention before."

"She's a teenager." Robbie said. "Watch out for those mood swings and violence."

I kicked him in the leg. "I can beat you up."

"No, you can't." Robbie replied. "You're lucky I can't hit you."

I rolled my eyes. "We're gonna take Brittney down Monroe style."

"Why can't you be like Leon and Chloe?" Dad asked us. "They're-"

"Dad, I'll be a super big brother then." Robbie said. "Where's Julie and Danny?"

Daniel came walking to us with an action figure. "Hi, Bella! Hi, Robbie! Do you want to play Batman versus evil vacuum cleaner?"

"No, thanks." I told him as nicely as I could. "Hey, if-"

"Hello!" a boy shouted. "I'm Baha Udeen!" He had tan skin and dark hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a sweater vest, pants, and Moccasins.

"I'm...Bella." I said. "He's Robbie, and that's Daniel. I'm thirteen."

"You're pretty." Baha replied. "Handsome."

Robbie looked at him as if he was from outer space. "Where are you from?"

* * *

"Europe." Baha Udeen said. "Pretty country, no?"

I sorta nodded. "So...what school do you go to?"

"I go to school with block wall and vultures." Baha replied. "Vultures cool, no?"

I was beginning to feel a little intimidated. "How old are you?"

"Same age as you." Baha said.

"What do you like to do?" Robbie asked.

Baha grinned. "We Europeans clap, clap, clap, slap, slap, slap." he said slapping his head and clapping.

"You're weird." I told him. "Welcome to our weird club."

Baha Udeen began to do a jig. "Baha very happy!"


	14. Chapter 14 (13)-Planning Revenge

Chapter 13- Planning Revenge ("Go, Bella!")

The next day at school, we saw Baha Udeen there. He was dressed in a long sweater, shorts, and the same brown Moccasins.

"Who's that kid?" Joleen asked. "Is he a new exchange student?"

"Oh, he's Baha Udeen, my dad's...neighbor." I said.

Baha Udeen rushed to us. He suddenly kissed us on the cheeks, even Jeremiah and Lionel.

"_Hallo, dost." _he said. "That how we greet friends, no? We in same classes, yes?"

"Uh, sure." I replied. "Baha, meet Joleen, Jeremiah, and Lionel."

"Jolie-eena, Jur-me-ah, Li-a-noel." Baha Udeen said nodding slowly. "Where Robbie?"

"He's with his friend Tyler." I told him. "Come to class with us." We walked to English class.

Ms. Golden looked up at us. "Who's this?"

"Baha Udeen." I told her. "He's from Europe."

"Who's the foreign dweeb?" Brittney asked.

* * *

"Oh, be quiet." I told her. "You're going down soon, Brittney."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Brittney replied. "Not!"

"You better watch out." I said. "Don't mess with a Monroe." I leaned over her desk.

"Baha senses something bad is going to happen." Baha said in a panicky voice.

I scowled at Brittney. "Get out of my face, you ugly Godzilla brained creep."

"Excuse _moi_?" Brittney asked. "You take that back, you...tomboy monkey."

"See, you do have the brain of a monkey." I told her and grinned. "You also smell like one."

Joleen nodded. "Yeah. Go, Bella!"

"How rude!" Alicia shouted. "You people disgust me!"

"Stay out of this, Medusa." I said.

After class, we followed the Fashion Divas to our art class.

"We should dump gross stuff on them." I said.

"How about salad dressing and garlic?" Joleen asked. "Then we can put dead spiders in their hair."

"Totally." Lionel nodded. "Those Fashion Divas have been asking for it."

"Hey." Robbie said. "What's-"

"We need salad dressing, garlic, and dead spiders, ASAP!" I told him. "We're gonna dump them on the Fashion Divas heads."

"Oh, cool." Robbie said. "I could do a creepy voice like, 'Get out of here if you want to live or else!'"

"What about me?" Jeremiah asked. "I could..."

"You can dress up as a scary guy." I said.

"Boy, revenge is going to be sweet!" Lionel shouted.


	15. Chapter 15 (14)- Lunch Time Drama

Chapter 14- Lunch Time Drama with a Little Revenge

We sat at our regular table. We were going to dump the salad dressing and spiders on the Fashion Divas this period.

"You guys have genius minds." Cristal told us.

Baha had some tray with him. The tray had carrots, fried rice, and some weird looking food on it.

"What is that brown goop?" I asked. "Is that chocolate with cheeseballs?"

"This is sauerbraten." Baha said. "Pot roast with potato dumplings, no?"

Lionel took a potato dumpling and ate it. "This is good. Compliments to the chef."

"Is that a..._raisin_?" Joleen asked. "Yuck!"

Baha nodded. "Good food, _ja_?"

Alicia and Brittney walked by, scowling at us.

"Guys, we have to prepare for the dumping." I said. "Come on." We rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Remember the plan." I told everyone. "Joleen and I go hide in the stalls while Robbie hides out here and booms in the scary voice. We yell, 'AAAAHHH!' and dump the dressing and spiders on the Fashion Divas."

"Got it." everyone else said. "Brittney's coming!" We all got into our positions.

Joleen and I hid in separated stalls. Brittney walked into the bathroom.

"Get out of here or else!" Robbie shouted in a scary voice. "Get out of here if you want to liveeee!"

"What the?" Brittney asked stepping in the stall between mine and Joleen's stalls.

"AAAAHHH!" Joleen and I screamed throwing the salad dressing and spiders on Brittney. She screamed so much, I began to laugh. Brittney ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"Slap, slap, slap, clap, clap, clap!" Baha yelled.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!" I shouted.

"I got her picture." Robbie told us. "They got it on video."

We went back to the cafeteria.

"That sounded so funny when Brittney screamed." Cristal said. "Bella, you and Joleen should be called 'The Devil Twins'."

"Yeah, that would be so cool." I replied. "Our birthday's on the same day, June 20th."

"Cool." Cristal said grinning. "I hope you guys don't get turned in."

I nodded. "My mom will seriously be _so_ mad."

"You threw stuff on Brittney?" Ramona asked us. "Boy, you're going to be in huge trouble."

I gulped. That didn't sound good at all.


	16. Chapter 16 (15)- Uh-oh!

Chapter 15- Uh-oh! Also, Something Good

We got called down to the office during science class. That made me feel as if we were criminals that got caught in a crime.

"Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out." Joleen said. "I never got a detention before. Bella, you have to help me survive this."

When we got to the office, we had to talk to the psychologist. The school psychologist surprised me and Joleen. The school psychologist was our old guidance counselor Mr. Carrigan from junior high. Yup, our old guidance counselor was now a psychologist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Are we in trouble? Did my brother tell on me? I promise he pinky swore to me. Sure, he's-"

"No, your brother didn't tell on you." Mr. Carrigan laughed. "Someone said you girls threw stuff on Brittney in the bathroom."

* * *

"So, you do believe that _we_ did that?" I asked.

Mr. Carrigan sighed. "Well, you got one detention already. Did you throw stuff on Brittney?"

"All right, yes." I said. "We threw stuff on Brittney Van Buren. I guarantee you that's the truth. No lie."

"You girls get one week of detention." Mr. Carrigan said. "I'm sorry."

So, we went to detention. Robbie was in there talking to the teacher.

"Oh, thank God Robbie's here." Joleen said.

Jeremiah and Lionel came in followed by Baha Udeen.

"I'm in here for being late to class." Robbie said. "I forgot to welcome you to hell high."

Baha began to dance on a desk as if we were in _High School Musical._

"This is hell?" I asked. "Seeing you shirtless is hell to me."

"What if I take off my shirt now?" Robbie asked smirking.

"NO!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me.

Jeremiah began to laugh. "That was loud. 'No!'"

Baha had stopped dancing and was sitting at the desk looking at us.

"Robbie, you didn't tell on us, did you?" I asked.

"Of course I didn't tell on you." Robbie replied.

I suddenly realized something. I couldn't be class president if I had detention.

"Who's going to be class president if I'm here in detention?" I asked. "Someone with a lot of pep and real friendly should be the class president."

Baha was slapping and clapping his desk. "Slap, slap, slap, clap, clap, clap."

* * *

We looked at him. Baha kept slapping and clapping.

"Him?" Robbie asked. "I can't even understand him."

Baha looked at us. "What?"

"You should run for class president." I said.

"Baha run for president?" Baha asked. "Baha run right now!" He began to run around the room so fast.

"Ay-yi-yi." Robbie said shaking his head.


	17. Chapter 17 (16) A Big Spoonful of Drama

Chapter 16- A Big Spoonful of Drama

We were sitting on the porch steps of my house.

"So, what are we going to do with Baha?" Jeremiah asked. "He needs to have posters and buttons."

I pulled out some paper that was completely blank. I got out a marker and wrote: 'VOTE FOR BAHA UDEEN TO BE CLASS PRESIDENT!'

"He should have a slogan." Lionel said. "You know, something like, 'If I can do it, you can do it, too.'"

"Yeah." Jeremiah nodded. "We need to take Baha's pictures for the buttons." He took out his cell phone and took a picture of Baha.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked. "Who's he?"

"Anthony, meet Baha Udeen." I said. "He is our future class president."

"Cool name." Anthony replied laughing. "I would vote for him."

We went to hang the posters around our huge neighborhood. Our street was called Pleasant Meadow Street. I wondered who even named our street?

* * *

Just as we turned left down the street, the Fashion Divas, Bailee, Tyler, some boys holding clipboards, a bunch of girls with black and brown hair, and a big man were coming our way.

"Oh, snap!" Jeremiah shouted. "We need to run!"

"Hey, it's the loser squad." Brittney called out followed by laughter. "Get them!"

My heart began to pound so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest. We stood there, frozen like a bunch of mannequins in a store.

"We have to do something." Joleen said.

"Did you chicken out of the elections?" a boy asked. "You're all wusses."

That was when I had it! I walked up to Brittney and her clique.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Joleen asked. "Let me join you."

"No, me." Lionel said. "No one is going to hurt Baha."

Brittney stared at me in disgust. "I know you ruined my posters and you dumped stuff on me."

"Yeah, well you deserved it." I told her. "You are one big disgrace to our world."

Joleen, Jeremiah, and Lionel nodded. "You and your clique."

"Except for Gisella." I said. "Brittney, stop bothering us or else."

"Or else...what?" Brittney asked. "Your brother will go out with my sister?"

I nodded grinning. "Oh, yeah. Baha likes you."

"Well, then-" Brittney replied and stopped. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Bailee and Robbie would be a cute couple!" Gisella squealed. "Robbie's popular."

Jeremiah and Lionel looked at me. Baha grinned like an idiot the whole time.

"Let's go home." I said. "Robbie would _love_ to hear this."

We rushed home. I found Robbie in the living room with his friend Justin.

"Hey, doofus." I said. "Stupid Brittney ran into us and you have to date Bailee."

"Shut up-WHAT?!" Robbie yelled. "I have to date _Bailee_? I can handle that."

"Then why did you scream, 'WHAT?!'?" I asked.

"You scared me with your news." Robbie told me.

Justin grinned. "Dude, you always liked Bailee. Robbie and Bailee sitting in a tree."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I shouted. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Robbie with a baby carriage! That's-"

Robbie covered my mouth and put me in a headlock. I bit his hand and pulled his pants down since he was shirtless.

"Eww, I can your see butt crack, man!" Jeremiah shouted. I began to laugh so hard. Robbie glared at me.

"Stop being mean to Bella." Leon said sorta covering his eyes.

"Well, she was making fun of me and Bailee." Robbie replied. "Stop staring at me."

I managed to free myself from my smelly shirtless-almost-naked brother.

"So, you're gonna go out with Bailee?" I asked Robbie. "Put a shirt on."

"Stop bothering me." Robbie told me. "I think that Baha kid likes you."

* * *

"Oh, shut up already." I replied. "You're _so_ immature."

"Can you two ever get along?" Mom asked.

"We do get along." Robbie told her. He nudged me.

I nodded. "We get along at school. Hey, Mom. Robbie has a new girlfriend."

"Who?" Mom asked. "I hope she's not bad."

"Bailee Van Buren." I said smirking at Robbie.

Mom looked at us. "Oh, I know her mom, Bethanie Van Buren. She was so popular in high school."

"Oh, gosh." I groaned. "Mom, her daughter Brittney is so rude and snobby."

"Bethanie was rude." Mom said. "She ran for class president to get _lots_ of attention."

_My mom had a pretty bad high school experience._ I thought. _Mine sounded a little like hers! _

I stared at her. "Wow, my high school experience is going to be like yours...weird."

"Poor Bella." Robbie said in a high voice. "What will you ever do?"

I scowled at him. "You're not helping, idiot." I slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Robbie asked.

"For being an idiot." I told him. "Like, seriously."

"You guys do like to torture each other." Chloe said.

"No, she likes to torture me." Robbie replied.

"Shut up." I told him. "You like to torture me."

"Guys, leave each other alone." Mom said.

"Fine." we said.


	18. Chapter 18 (17)- Rough Patches

Chapter 17- Rough Patches and the Truth

When we woke up the next morning, it was 8:03 am. We had to rush to school. I decided to finally tell Mom about the detention. But what should I say? _'Hey, Mom, I gotta tell you something. I got my first detention. I know you want me to not be like Robbie, but I did bad things.' _or '_Oh, Mother, I got detention! I did some very terrible things! Ground me for life! Take away all my stuff! I swear on the Bible that I won't do them again!' _Sometimes, I just wish I could be sociopathic like Robbie to get me out of things.

I sighed and went to the kitchen. "Mom, I gotta tell you something. It's about what had to do with me and Robbie."

"What is it?" Mom asked. "You need to hurry."

"Robbie and I got...detention." I said.

Mom stopped and stared at me. Was she going to yell at me? Tell me I was turning into a mini girl version of my brother, Robert Tristan Monroe?

"You got detention?" Mom asked.

I nodded slowly. "I almost got into a fight and Robbie cursed."

"When did you get detention?" Mom asked.

"A few days ago." I replied. "Bye, Mom. Going to school."

We rushed to school and had to check in the office. It was the end of first period, so we went to the detention room.

"Hey, where were you?" Joleen asked.

"We overslept." I told her. "Did you tell your parents about the detention?"

"Yep." Joleen nodded. "I got grounded."

* * *

"I can't go to your house unless I finish my chores." Jeremiah said. "I also have to feed my grandma corn until my birthday."

"She's got arms, can't she feed herself?" I asked. "I never had to feed my grandparents."

"I asked my mom that and she said, 'Suck it up, buttercup. It's my house, my rules, son.'" Jeremiah told me.

"Wait, you have to feed your poor grandma for two more months." Lionel said. "That's rude."

I turned to Robbie. "When do you have a class with Bailee?"

"Second period, third period, and sixth period." Robbie replied. "Bailee's sort of nice to me."

"Why would she be nice to _you_?" I asked. "You're my brother."

Robbie shrugged. "Everyone's nice to me."

"Hey, did you know that Joleen likes you?" Jeremiah suddenly asked. "Ever since the first time she saw you, Robbie."

Joleen's face went red like a tomato. "Well, you always liked Bella before."

"We're only best friends." Jeremiah said, turning a little pink.

"Joleen...likes me?" Robbie asked slowly. "Wow."

I nodded. "You're too old for her."

"Oh, crap." Jeremiah laughed.

"Anyone want to go to class?" Lionel asked. "I am _dying_ of boredom."

We went to gym class. Brittney glared at us like we were her prey.

* * *

"Ooh, there's Bailee." Joleen said turning her head in Bailee's direction. "Let's go talk to her."

"Hold on." I said going to Robbie and digging in his pockets for cologne.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Bailee would like it if you smelled nice." I told him. I felt someone's hand (not Robbie's) near my hand. It was Joleen's hand.

"Where's the-" Joleen said as Robbie's pants fell to the ground. A ball came out of nowhere and hit us.

"Oh, shiz." Robbie said turning red. "I look like a fool." He pulled his pants up. Joleen laughed and suddenly slapped his butt with her hand.

"Joleen!" I gasped. "That was _so_ inappropriate!"

"Why are you torturing me?" Robbie hissed. Jeremiah and Lionel were laughing at us.

"Hey." Cristal said. "Do you know who this weird boy is?" Baha stood beside her.

"Cristal, you mean Baha Udeen, future class president." I told her. "He likes me."

Robbie burst out laughing. "Who would like you?"

"Shut up, idiot." I told him angrily.

"Hi." Bailee said coming up to us. "I heard about what you did to my sister."

"Look, we're really sorry, Bailee." I told her. "Your sister is a demon in a teenager's body."

Bailee suddenly began to laugh. "Sorry? I'm glad you did that to her. I hate Brittney, too."

* * *

"Oh." we said. "Really?"

Bailee nodded. "My sister has ruined my life. I actually told her Jim Gaglia liked her and she fell for it."

"Wow, you _are_ bad." I said grinning. "You know, my brother likes you."

Bailee gazed at Robbie. "Wow, really? That is why he stares at me? I always thought I had stuff in my teeth."

I looked at my brother. He was staring at Bailee as if she was a statue. Did he want to kiss her or something?

"Why is he staring at Bailee like that?" Joleen asked. "I think he wants to kiss her."

I stood behind Robbie and pushed him closer to Bailee. I looked at Lionel and motioned for him to stand behind Bailee.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, but I ignored her completely. I pushed Robbie into Bailee, and Lionel did the same. Robbie sort of kissed Bailee.

"Whoa, baby." Cristal said. "Aww."

"Oooooooh!" a bunch of senior boys shouted. Someone did a wolf whistle. Robbie suddenly passed out. Bailee looked as if she accidentally killed him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." I said nervously. "He's always dreamt of kissing you, I guess."

"Should someone wake him up?" Cristal asked.

"I volunteer Bailee." Joleen said.

Bailee got down on her hands and knees and kissed Robbie. Robbie woke up real fast.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why am I on the ground?"

* * *

"Look, this might sound crazy, but you kissed Bailee and passed out." I said. "You looked like you wanted to kiss her, so you did."

"You're right, this _does_ sound crazy." Robbie told me. "You pushed me into Bailee."

"I did not!" I said trying to sound innocent. "You kissed Bailee."

Bailee began to laugh. "You two are like me and Brittney."

"What's going on here?" Brittney asked. "Sis, you _possibly can't_ date Bella's brother."

"Shut up, you turd." Bailee told her. "You're such a drama queen."

"Oh, you're such a turd." Jeremiah sang. "Yeah, a giant turd. You look a turd, and you smell like a turd."

I looked at Brittney. "You know, your sister's not bad. We both irritate our siblings."

"I'm still mad at you for-" Brittney said. Baha ran up to her and kissed her on the mouth. "Hello, pretty girl!"

"Who the _hell_ are YOU?!" Brittney screamed like a banshee. "Get away from me!" She ran away from us.

We all laughed at poor Brittney.


	19. (18)-Pain in the Rear End and The Truth

Chapter 18- Pain in the Rear End and the Cold Truth

**AN: One more chapter to go! The last chapter is a little long and a few new characters will be introduced. Thank you Billy for supporting me! Anyways, **

When we got home from school, we all hung out in my yard. Alicia and Brittney didn't along with us.

"Hello." Hunter said. "Who's your friend?"

"She's Bailee Van Buren." I told him. "Don't be a you-know-what."

"Gee, sorry." Hunter rolled his eyes. "So, is she Robbie's new girlfriend or something?"

I nodded. "We found out that Bailee hates Brittney."

"Yuck, who would date Robbie?" I asked. "Brittney's mom used to be popular."

"Oh, wow." Hunter said. "You guys were in for a load of drama for these few weeks, huh?"

* * *

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Mom said.

"OK." I said and followed Mom inside. We sat in the kitchen.

"How come you didn't tell me you have a whole week of detention?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "You would've been mad at me."

"Honey, you can tell me anything." Mom told me. "I did go through with what you're dealing with now."

"Mom, you had your own popular girl, three best friends, obnoxious siblings, a lot of cousins, and you got detention?" I asked.

"Your Uncle Bruce was like Robbie." Mom told me. "I met your father in eighth grade. Your Aunt Margaret was my best friend. I had eight cousins. I got detention for talking a lot."

I could just imagine Mom being tortured by Uncle Bruce and Bethanie, meeting Dad in gym class, and getting detention. "Wow."

"Beatrice, are you going to tell her?" Grandma Florence asked Mom. "She has to know." Grandma Florence was somewhere in her seventies. She was Mom's mother.

What did I need to know? Did Mom get a new boyfriend or something? Was she going to tell me I had a long lost relative who was coming over to visit?

* * *

"What is it?" I asked Mom. "Just tell me."

Mom sighed. "Honey, the truth is that I have a new boyfriend who used to date Bethanie. You've seen him before a few times when you were little. You liked him."

I gasped. "You're dating _Ranger Bud_? Oh my God, don't you know that I hate him? How long have you been dating him? Where is he?"

_Ranger Bud_ was a show that my siblings and I used to love when we were little. My cousin was actually on the show when she was seven.

"His...real name is Bart." Mom said. "Yes, I know you hate him. Only a few months. He's at his house."

I stood up and ran to everyone else.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Robbie asked looking worried.

"Mom is dating _Ranger Bud._" I said. "His real name is Bart. If they get married, he'll be our stepfather and we'll forget about Dad and his new family and our last names will be Bud!"

Joleen looked at me in shock. "No way!"

Robbie's eyes widened. "That means I'll be dating my sister! Gross!"

"Stepsister." I corrected him. "Step-siblings and regular siblings aren't blood related, so you can still date Bailee until you live."

"Oh, cool." Robbie grinned. "I hope Bailee has a brother so I won't be trapped with all you girls."

"Hey, I'm a boy, too." Lionel said. "I'm not your brother, but I'm your cousin."

"I have two brothers named Cecil and Cyrus." Bailee said. "Cecil is thirteen and Cyrus is nine months old."

"I like babies." Joleen told us. "They're so adorable."

"Not when they cry or puke." Jeremiah said. We laughed.


	20. Chapter 20 (19)- School Fun

Chapter (20)19- School Fun with Little Drama

**AN: Here it is, the last chapter! When I wrote this chapter, it was about 9 pages long. I decided to take some 'unnecessary' parts out because they would be boring. Soon, I can start on the sequel to the story! Thanks again Billy for supporting me and telling me to keep writing! I apologize for the story having too much drama. School has drama!**

Our school had a pep rally, grade-on-grade games, a little carnival, Opposite Sex Day, and a dance. It was so fun and crazy.

"Hey, guys!" Cristal shouted. "Do you guys want to play a few games?"

I grinned. "Sure, dawg." I said trying to sound like Robbie.

"Our school does some comedy thing." Cristal told us. "Last year, someone did a parody of Lady Gaga mixed with Madonna and called it 'Ma Gonda.'"

"Hey, guys, meet my brother Cecil." Bailee said coming to us with a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Sup?" Cecil asked. "I hear that my mom's ex boyfriend is dating your mom."

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, do you hate Brittney?"

Cecil nodded. "I hated her since she was born."

* * *

"My siblings hated me, too." I told him. "You know, I think you, Bailee, and I are going to get along great."

"Don't boss me around and we'll be okay." Cecil said.

"I'll only boss Robbie around." I replied. "I can't believe my brother's dating your sister."

Cecil nodded. "I really want to torture Brittney like you did. Bailee's rude to me."

"You really want to torture Brittney?" I asked. "We should wait until we're in a huge crowd or on a long line, then we'll pull her skirt off. We can put something itchy or squirmy in her underpants."

"I got some Jello." Cecil said. "This is going to be so much fun." He did a devilish grin.

Bailee looked at us. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Cecil and I replied.

"I know that smile." Lionel said. "You're gonna torture Brittney."

I nodded. "You get to record the _whole_ thing."

We decided to go to the dunk booth. There was a long line and Brittney was in front of us. We decided to wait until Brittney was distracted.

"Get ready." I told Cecil. "Wait until she gets distracted."

Just then, someone shouted to Brittney. Brittney turned (not facing us) to the person and waved.

"Now!" I whispered to Cecil and Lionel. Cecil dumped the Jello in Brittney's underpants and her skirt came off. Lionel recorded the whole thing while we were snickering.

* * *

"Something's in my pants!" Brittney shouted. "My skirt came off! What's in my pants?!"

Cecil, Lionel, Joleen, Jeremiah, Bailee, Robbie, and I burst out laughing. A bunch of people were looking at Brittney.

"That girl's crazy." someone laughed. "She thinks she has something in her pants."

We went to the grade-on-grade games.

"Oh, guys, meet my grandma, Gamma Madeline." Jeremiah told us. "She's so cool and funny."

I looked at Gamma Madeline. She walked with a walker. She wore glasses and had dark curly hair.

"Your grandma is so adorable." Joleen said. "I don't have a grandma, just a Grandpa Ben."

"Old people are rude, gross, and obnoxious." Brittney said. "They're so stupid."

I gasped. "Old people aren't gross or rude, you are, you shithead!"

"Let's go to the swings." Joleen said pulling on my hand. "We can relax like little kids."

"You silly kids." Gamma Madeline chuckled. "Jeremy, you have lovely friends."

We ran into Julie and Daniel.

"Hi!" Julie shouted. "We just saw your friend Anthony and he gave us money!"

"Hey, do you like to play _Dark Ninjas_?" Cecil asked.

I nodded. "My brother and I love to play it. Robbie played it since he was eight."

_Dark Ninjas _was a video game we liked to play. Yes, I know that I'm a girl, but I'm a tomboy. I do dress girly. Who says girls can't play video games?

"Cecil, go get me something to eat." Brittney said. "Get to it while I'm still young."

Cecil groaned and went off to get her something. I began to feel hungry, so I turned to Robbie.

* * *

"Hey, bro, go get me some food." I said.

"Can't you get your own food?" Robbie groaned.

I frowned, then grinned. "I'll tell Bailee what you used to call Leon."

"Oh, no, you won't." Robbie said.

"What is it?" Joleen asked. "Bella, tell me."

"P-Ploopy." I said giggling. "Robbie was only three. Leon told me what Robbie called him."

Jeremiah and Lionel laughed. "_Ploopy_? What's that?"

"It means ugly, bad, or the sound you make when you use the bathroom." I replied laughing so hard. Robbie glared at me. Bailee laughed with us.

"Bella, _shut up._" Robbie said. "Stop bothering me."

"You people are crazy." Brittney told us. "Who would hang out with you?"

"I would." someone said. It was Gisella.

"Me, too." Cristal said. "Brittney, you are a huge pain in the B-U-T-T, butt."  
"Totally." Gisella nodded. "Brittney, you just boss everyone around a lot. We're no longer friends."

* * *

"Well, you're a dumb blonde!" Brittney shouted.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Gisella asked kicking Brittney's leg.

"You go, girl!" I shouted. "No one needs a bad friend like her."

"I got a wonderful idea." Cristal told us. She led Brittney to the dunk booth. We followed them. Cristal and Gisella pushed Brittney into the tank and closed the door thingy.

"Hello!" Baha Udeen shouted. "I've been looking for you guys! My English has improved up to the roof! What's up?"

"Step right up to dunk the one and only...Brittney Van Buren!" Cristal shouted. "Give it your best shot! Only five bucks!"

I grinned at Gisella. "Thanks for what you did."

"You're welcome." Gisella replied. "I feel bad that Brittney would be your sister. You and the others are my real best friends." She hugged me.

"You're so nice." I said. "Hang out with us."

Gisella took a ball and threw it at the target, causing Brittney to fall in the water. We cheered.

"Wow!" Baha shouted. "You're stout!"

* * *

"Excuse me?" Gisella asked. "Oh, thank you."

A security guard with dark skin and no hair came up to us. "You kids having fun?"

"Oh, yes sir!" I shouted. "What's your name?"

"Call me Emmanuel or Mr. Tate." the security guard replied. "You're Robbie's little sister, right?"

_Here we go again. _I nodded. "That's right."

"You're a good student." Mr. Tate said. "When I heard about another Monroe getting detention, I was like, 'Oh, lordy, we got ourselves a bad one.'"

We all laughed. Who knew we had a funny security guard?

"She's not bad." Joleen said. "We all stood up to Brittney Van Buren."

"Friendship power!" Gisella shouted. "Go us!"

"Yeah!" Jeremiah and Lionel yelled high-fiving. We all high-fived each other.

"Hey, you better let me out of here!" Brittney yelled. "Bailee! Cecil!"

"Do you hear something?" I asked my friends.

Jeremiah shrugged. "I only hear the wind."

* * *

"Hey, I can do impressions." Robbie said as we went home.

"Do Squidward!" Joleen shouted.

"I'm Squidward and I'm boring." Robbie said in a nasal voice. We all cracked up.

"Hey, do you want to know something about Robbie?" I asked my friends. "It's suppose to be a secret."

Jeremiah nodded. "What is it?"

"Does he wet the bed?" Joleen asked. "Sleep naked? Do stuff naked?"

"No." I said making a face. "He's sociopathic."

"Huh?" Joleen asked. "Oh! _Oh. _Wow. He doesn't act like it."

"He's half sociopathic, meaning he does care for us and he lies." I said grinning at Robbie. He kicked me, so I punched his arm. Everyone else laughed.

I couldn't believe how fun high school was and all the drama that happened in the past few weeks. We met new people and got detention. I guess I'm a _little_ like Robbie. I don't care if anyone will think I'm a little girl version of my own brother. That's high school for you.

**AN: The sequel to this story is coming, so be patient! Thank you for reading this and remember, if you're stuck in a situation, handle it the Monroe way! (Bella style!) :-) **


End file.
